Review Replies
by Kittycatkyla
Summary: So, I'm really bad at replying to reviews because I find Pming people tedious and I always don't like posting replies at the end of chapter so then I mean to do them at the end of the story. Then I forget so I came up with this. Every review that has been posted to me I will reply here from now on so keep a wither eye if you're interested in this.
1. Explanation

**The Point of this?:**

**Simply because I am lazy when it comes to answering reviews. I know that most fanfiction-ers put their review responses at the bottom of the chapter, but I personally prefer going through a more professional route—for instants, if these were actually published, then answers to fan mail would not be put into the next book in the saga. So, putting it in a more simple way, I don't like putting my responses in the chapter. I was thinking about doing a thing at the end of the book with the responses to the reviews but then I take too long with the responses and so it feels irrelevant, and if the story is a one-shot then I don't feel like going back and putting a new chapter that is completely irrelevant.**

**So putting it in another simple way, I'm lazy and don't want to go do irrelevant acts. So, I'm just going to have this as an ongoing ordeal for every story—except probably Camera and Letters or any later chapter stories I create; it'll all depend on my mood really.**

**And I know that I'm probably going to get some grief for this about how pointless it is or whatever.**

**But I don't care.**

**Have fun with this.**

**OH, a little Q.E.D to all, I do take requests. So if you wanna, you can.**


	2. What Would I do Without You?

What would I do without you?

YukiHibiki chapter 6 . Aug 29

Q0Q awwwwahhhhhh I cried so much I cant believe! Its so sad ... I have nt cried so much since Izaya was buried alive! This fic ws soo good but soooo sad! But thank you for letting me let out some big emtions. *gives you snackys*

**YukiHibiki: I am extremely happy that you cried cuz that was exactly my goal. Izaya was buried alive? In what story…? And I gladly except your snackys *takes***

* * *

Shirohime's - Shizaya-storieschapter 6 . Aug 27

OH my god, why? TT O TT God dammnit! I am crying so much here! This was just.. no! Nononononononononno! urgh, why did Izaya really have to die?! Shit... damnit... This was fantastic! it was to full of emotion so amzingly written, so.. oh my god Iam still crying so hard! Shit... this was fantastic! this was perfect! Youre amazing for writing this! Honestly! Gonna cotinue sobbing now... *snif* Shit, so damn fucking sad.. oh god... and the end... ! ;-; it was just so beautiful! Really, no shitting, I am crying so hard here! Youre a GENIOUS!

**Shirohime's – shizaya-stories: Yay, more tears! Izaya had to die cuz I wanted to kill him. It's fun. Cry and typing isn't always a good multitask. Thank you, thank you, thank you for the praise.**

* * *

AsumeKonachapter 6 . Aug 19

I didn't cry this time, but the ending was so cute! Actually this last chapter makes me think of this one youtube video "DRRR! いいんですか [Is it Okay?] - Shizaya - (ENG SUB)" is what it is called. The video is just so adorable, you should check it out.  
AsumeKonachapter 3 . Aug 14

（；＿；） Izaya! Don't die! *sobs* noooo! Live! With Shizuo! Live happily togther for all eternity and never die! *cries* Great story as always! (I really did cry a bit) But... I don't want Izaya to die! Asdfghjkl! I look forward to the next chapter!

AsumeKonachapter 4 . Aug 17

I'm crying right now. I'm crying and its all your fault. Izaya-, Izaya is dying! Noooo! He's-He's dying. I Don't want him to die! Hey, they were talking about waiting in the after life, right? Can Shizuo die too and be with Izaya? ... Wow, that came out wrong. Thank you for the wonderful story as always. Even though I am (still) crying. I look forward to the next chapter!

AsumeKonachapter 5 . Aug 18

Eh? Ah? No... Short chapter, yet I am crying again... （；＿；）Izaya died...

...  
TTnTT  
And Shizu-chan... Shizu-chan is alone now!

Though each and every chapter of this fic has made me cry I am so freaking happy each time I get an email about a new chapter.

So. Freaking. Happy.

I look forward to the next chapter and I thank you again for the great story!

**AsumeKona: Yay, I have a regular reader! Iza can no no live with Shizu-chan. Happy endings aren't fun to write at all...! And yes, I've seen that Youtube. I like the song, it's really swaying!**

* * *

JPhantom95chapter 6 . Aug 19

A beautiful and VERY SAD story, my heart broke at Izaya's last moments and then came the morning, and I almost cried. Lovely story, well done! :)

**JPhantom95: Thank you!**

* * *

bertabeechapter 6 . Aug 18

Wow that's really missed up. Of course you can't expect every one to like every story but for her to go so far as that. What about the other people who liked it don't they count shame on fabric. There are others who could have the chance to read it. I will make it my biz to go to timblr and read it. Thanks for the ending it was sweet. bertabeechapter 1 . Aug 9

Oh l can't wait for next chap. This already sounds like another good one

bertabeechapter 4 . Aug 18

Wow

bertabee1 chapter 3 . Aug 14

Am liking this story a lot.  
I'm sad now that the story is over, but I hope to see more Shizaya from you! I like the way you write them and I think they are both very IC throughout all your stories! As always, thank you for the story!

bertabeechapter 5 . Aug 18

Is this the end? Great story very moving. I like it.

**bertabee: Another regular reader! Yay! Thank you for your support and thanks for expressing your thoughts on "On The Road" Issue. It's nice to know I wasn't the only one who thought this.**

* * *

Kimiyuchapter 6 . Aug 18

Thanks for sharing this story with us! I love how you ended it :) See you!

Kimiyuchapter 1 . Aug 11

:(  
Poor Izaya, it would be better for him to die instantly and not wake up. Now he will suffer a lot knowing that he is dying. I love your fic, it is dramatic and intense :)  
Update soon!

Kimiyuchapter 3 . Aug 15

So sad T_T  
Thanks for updating soon, your fic is wonderful and it leaves me with wishes of read more.  
Kisses! :D

Kimiyuchapter 4 . Aug 17

T_T I almost cry! What a beautiful chapter! Thank you very much! I'cant wait the next chapter!

Kimiyuchapter 5 . Aug 18

T_T Noooooo! At least, he didn't suffer. Thanks for updating, I can not wait to read the end.

**Kimiyu: X) You're so right. It would have been better if Izaya died instantly. But then it wouldn't be half as fun to write.**

* * *

Oo Asura oOchapter 1 . Aug 10

Interesting...  
Asura

Oo Asura oOchapter 5 . Aug 18

Oh my god. You killed me and I am crying. I am crying really badly because I'm really really really REALLY sad right now and I... Words can't even begin to comprehend. I like how you used repetition in the last chapter. It was great! But now if you'll excuse me, I will recover from getting hit in the feels.

Asura

**Oo Asura oO: In the feels! X)**

* * *

Akatsuki Fatalechapter 1 . Aug 9

Noo, Izaya baby, don't worry! Your *future* husband will come for you and have a fluff moment and make you feel better! I can't wait for the next chapter! .

Akatsuki Fatalechapter 3 . Aug 12

I feel like I'm going to be crying in the next chapter or two...but I can't stop reading! I love this dangit *throws pillow I'm hugging across the room*

Akatsuki Fatalechapter 5 . Aug 18

JFEWPOEWJGJ Why do I read this stuff and torture myself?! Why do I hate myself and make myself cry like this?! Ughhh poor Shizu-chan!

**Akatsuki Fatale: You were correct, sir! You have cried in the next few chapters. And his future husband had a fluff moment and made him feel slightly better. Still died though; I don't know, why do you torture yourself? Masochism? XP Jk.**

* * *

Ana chapter 1 . Aug 9

sad...

**Ana: Very**

* * *

Guest chapter 1 . Aug 9

Noo! Don't kill iza-chan please! Update!

Guest chapter 4 . Aug 18

Noooo don't kill hiiim!

**Guest: Yes I killed Izaya.**

* * *

crazyshizayafujo chapter 3 . Aug 17

You have to continued this fanfiiiiicc! If you won't , I promise you die because I write your name in my Death note #kidding

Promise me , you'll continued this fanfic till end  
( 0 v 0 ) /

crazyshizayafujo chapter 5 . Aug 20

Arghhh! I love this fic ! I love izaya's death fic ! I hope you write more Izaya's death fic because I love izaya so muccch d(ovo)b

**Crazyshizayafujo: Okay, I finished it. So no deathnote? Pweese? And yes, I am going to write another Izaya death fic.**

* * *

gentleflam51chapter 3 . Aug 13

GAAAAAH! NO! Please don't make Izaya die! What would we(Shizuo) do without him?!

gentleflam51chapter 4 . Aug 18

NOOOO! Why?! Izaya! Shizuo is gonna be devastated!  
*Ahem*.  
Yes, uh, sorry about flipping out but update soon!

gentleflam51chapter 5 . Aug 18

Poor Shizu-chan T_T.

And damn, this was updated fast!

**Gentleflam51: Oh my god, Jeff the killer saying don't kill Izaya. Oh, Oh that's great. I love you.**

* * *

Letty-Chan19chapter 4 . Aug 17

... Wow.. Such a angst fic lol.. But I like it.. :3 Izaya didn't die right..? I almost think that u can make sequel.. But Izaya is amnesia.. Heheheh.. Forget 'bout my blabling..

**Letty-Chan19: Haha, that's an intriguing idea. I've already written an amnesia story, but it's not that good.**

* * *

Sapopepechapter 4 . Aug 17

MY FEEEEEEEEEEEELLSSSSSS!

Sapopepechapter 5 . Aug 18

SHIT! YOU CAN'T KILL IZAYAA! Noooooo!

**Sapopepe: Disclaimer: The Author is not responsible for replacing your broken feels; Can't kill Iza? I just did. *Evil grin***

* * *

illumineePaNdAchapter 4 . Aug 17

That is not okay! ;-; great story except the feels!  
PaNdA

illumineePaNdAchapter 5 . Aug 18

;n; noooo this is so sad mann... ;n; just nooo! this is not okay! why? great story, bro. this is awesome! but sad...  
PaNdA

**illumineePaNdA: I found this pretty okay. Especially since you didn't. XD**

* * *

PassingByechapter 5 . Aug 18

Excuse me while I cry my eyes out. Wow this story is amazing!

**PassingBye: You're excused.**


	3. LRs and BWs Rendezvous Point

Little Reds and Bad Wolfs Rendezvous point

Professor chapter 1 . Sep 5

Professor of Gallifrey here, not logging in so deal with it Hah!

Anyway, I agree that Koga and Kagome were a little OOC but you got Inuyasha perfectly lol.

And as for one shots, this seems kind of short compared to the length you usually do...

**Professor: :P anyway, does it really seem that short?! This felt longer than usual! **

* * *

arashi wolf princesschapter 1 . Sep 1

This is really good. Thanks. Its understandable about Kagome's fears and pride coming through and Kouga reacted fairly.

**Arashi wolf princess: I'm glad you liked it.**

* * *

bertabeechapter 1 . Sep 1

I loved this one as well all the other works of yours. You write the personality that fit your story don't change. They are all worth the read. Once again I enjoyed it.

**Bertabee: Thank you again!**

* * *

HerTormentedHeartchapter 1 . Aug 31

You need to write more Koga/Kagome fanfics, any way happy birthday to your friend.

**HerTormentedHeart: Mew, I'm not sure how many of these I can dish out. I have a thing about girls and guys having the boink-a-boink but I could try for some fluff or something.**

* * *

geekchicshippinglover757chapter 1 . Aug 31

good

**Geekchicshippinglover757: indeed**


	4. Ctrl Alt Delete

Cntrl Alt Delete

sarin68chapter 1 . Jul 2

Yay! I've been looking for a good fic with Vi-138 and Psy-420. I'm not so much a Vi-420 fan but we all have different preferences

**Sarin68: Yay, I'm glad I could provide one for you. I plan to write some more of these three so keep a wither eye.**


	5. Review Replies

Review Replies

AsumeKona chapter 2 . 23h ago

XD I'm a regular!

**AsumeKona: Yes you are! X)**

* * *

boneheart chapter 1 . Feb 4

This is a good idea actually. How about a Naraku/Sesshomaru pairing, noncon. If your interested in writing it.

**Boneheart: Hah, I was expecting more negative responses. And I'm got one in mine, so keep a wither eye open, neh?**


	6. Congrads (on getting into the academy)

Congradulation (on getting in the academy)

knightinredchapter 1 . May 27

Actually I like seeing Jin being bullied by Hazama -yeah, that kind of story where both of them doesn't love each other. As I dislike OOC-ness, this kind of fic which Hazama shows his "superiority" towards Jin -or you can say "rape" is somewhat pleasing.

Looking for your next work! :)

**Knightinred: I'm glad you liked it. I honestly thing hazama is really ooc but I'm working on fixing that.**

* * *

bertabeechapter 1 . May 6

Liked it good story

**Bertabee: Hi yet again. Glad you liked it.**


	7. Congrads (on becoming a major)

Congradulation (on becoming a major)

Guest chapter 1 . Jul 3

Bah. Another forced sexual intercourse Yaoi shit. Why it keeps spreading and overshadows actual great works?

**Guest: I respect your opinion (although you probably could have said it in a less offensive way). And I apologize if the 'forced sexual intercourse yaoi shit' is spreading but this is an original idea of mine/ I didn't think it was all that forceful. Has nothing to do with others. Also, I intend to write a story that doesn't have any 'forced sexual intercourse yaoi shit' so if you'll be patient with me, I'll try to produce something you'll find worth of your time.**

* * *

Anon chapter 1 . Jun 1

Aww, I loved the end.  
Well, even if it was just a lust-y fanfic I would still love it, since these two are my OTP.  
Looking forward to the next fa nfics you may write about them :

**Anon: Thank you! These two are my motherfucking Titanic! I love these two bundles and bunches.**

* * *

knightinredchapter 1 . May 27

Hey, I like this better than the prequel. I can't resist Jin's cuteness as he -unconsciously!- asked when Hazama was going to leave. He was just... awww XD

True, adding a little love will do. But don't put it too much.

I hope your computer will be fixed soon. Look forward to your next HazamaxJin work -some BDSM, maybe? :D

**Kinghtinred: Yay, happy you liked it. Yes, yes, when it comes to these two I doubt either would openly state they like each other. Their prides like a fricken cactus. And I might just take up your request.**

* * *

bertabeechapter 1 . May 17

Loved it as always.

**Bertabee: Hi again. Glad you liked.**


	8. See My Crown I Am King

See My Crown I Am King

sarin68chapter 2 . Apr 30

Wow that was awesome! I love tsundere Delic but controlling Hibiya is even more awesome!  
Great job! I'm totally trying this prompt out too!

**Sarin68: let me know how it pans out. I'd love to see your work.**

* * *

bertabee1 chapter 2 . Apr 22

I think I would have to read more before I could say I like it but they both where a complete 180. So they did meet what you tried to accomplish

**Bertabee1: I'm glad.**


	9. Not A Reply, Just Bitching

**Not A Reply just some bitching**

**Okay, so like all writers, I get hate reviews. And in most cases that's fine, I can take criticism and in most cases it doesn't annoy me because I'll respect your opinion, and I'll ask "why you think this" and "what can I do to make it better".**

**But the one thing that I absolutely hate is the fact that most who leave hate reviews are anonymous or a guest so, they can talk shit about me and my story but I can't answer back. And for that reason, I find no reason to keep it on my story. If I can't reply back then what's the point of it being there, especially if it's rude. I don't want to dread re-reading one of my own stories because someone put a review saying it was trash. So, for that reason, I have no reason to keep it up.**

**But then, there's the whole "let's review again but this time call her a coward for deleting my first one."**

**Really?**

**I'm a coward because I don't feel like having your review on my story? Even though you're anonymous and thus the only reason you reviewed was so I couldn't answer back.**

**And that, dear friends, is the only time I get annoyed.**

**So, haters can hate all they want, but the only person who will ever see those reviews is me, and no one else. Because like all fanfictioner's they get a notification on their email whenever someone favorites, follows, updates, or reviews. So, I get those hate reviews not only on fanfiction but on my email. But I don't delete the one's on my email. I keep them, and read them over, then just *le shrug* and leave them there. So understand this, I don't delete them completely. They're not on fanfiction because I don't need hate in two places.**

**Now then, understand this as well, I will take any and all critiques and criticisms you can dish out, but if your anonymous, then don't expect me to keep them on my story. **

**Oh and another thing, just blatantly saying "This sucks" or whatever doesn't help improve my story to something of your liking. Give me evidence as to why you think it sucks, such as "this scene here Izaya was ****_way _****too OOC" or whatever you've got a piece about and I will work my hardest to make it better because if one thinks it then there's no doubly another who does too. But if you're just saying it sucks with nothing to back it up, then I have to assume, you don't like it because you're jealous or some other ugly emotions. **

**Also, one more thing about being anonymous and leaving hate mail. Every time I get one of these, I sit here and think "is she anonymous because she has no stories to back up her opinion?"**

**If you can write better than me, then great, I'll take notes to improve myself. But if you can't then why should I listen to anything you say? If you can dish something better than me than show me you can. If you can't then don't bother having high expectations from me. And for those who don't have a fanfiction account at all, same goes for you. If you can sit there and say something sucks when you don't ****_even WRITE _****at all then stop expecting us writers to take your hate mail in stride. ****_You _****try dishing out a story with perfect detail and a good plot line, then go through and make sure there are no spelling mistakes and grammar errors and waste hours upon hours dishing out a story that ****_you yourself _****think is good, and tell me how easy it is. And then to only to have people say it's shit!**

**You're wasting your time and mine. In all honesty, this little spiel is a waste of effort because I'll no doubly get hate mail from people trying to defend why they put up hate mail or just blatantly saying "Rot, pig" like all the other times. But I'd figure I'd put this up so if haters get butt-hurt over their review getting deleted, I don't have to waste the effort to explain it over and over and over again.**

**So, there's that. **

**Hope that clarified everything.**

**Hah, this was long and tedious but oh well. Let's see how this pans out.**

**Oh and this is the last bit, a novelist is my career goal. So, I put these stories on fanfiction so I can see if my work even gets noticed or not and/or to get a gist of what I should expect from people. So, I don't wanna hear any "if you can't take criticism then you won't make it far in life" shit, cuz yes I know. I can take criticism. From faceless people or not. Just don't expect much if your faceless, is the point of this whole spiel. Kay?**

**Well then, I leave this quote for you. *kisses***

**"****It is absurd to divide people into good or bad. People are either charming or tedious." Oscar Wilde **


End file.
